The present invention is directed to a cassette for an infusion pump which may be inserted into and removed from the pump.
An infusion pump is used to automatically administer liquid medicant to a patient. The liquid medicant is supplied from a source of medicant and pumped into the patient via a catheter or other injection device. The manner in which the liquid is infused is controlled by the infusion pump, which may have various modes of infusion, such as a continuous mode in which the liquid medicant is continuously infused at a constant rate, or a ramp mode in which the rate of infusion gradually increases, then remains constant, and then gradually decreases.
Some infusion pumps utilize a cassette or module which may be inserted into and removed from the pump. One such module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,978 to Haber, et al. The module 2 disclosed in that patent receives a length of an intravenous line 4 in its interior, and a length of silicon tubing 78 is connected to the intravenous line 4 to form a single continuous conduit. The module 2 is insertable into an infusion pump, in the form of a peristaltic pump 5, via a door 80 which may be opened and closed. The pump 5 is constructed so that it will operate only when the door is completely closed.